The Price of Perfection
by The Purple Critic
Summary: The war is over, everyone's just trying to return to their lives, this means something different for everyone. Harry's learning to cope with his aftermath, and Daphne's just trying to handle own issues. Maybe they can help each other? A tale of love, comfort, and debauchery.


**So I had another idea **

**I don't own Harry potter, etc etc. **

**XX **

Daniel Greengrass was not a very nice man. He was practical, logical, and ruthless. The Greengrass family was one of the many ancient houses going back as far as 14 generations. The majority of the family had made it unscathed through the last wizarding war due to their neutrality. The family practiced potioneering and the commandeering of medicinal plants. Their reputation for acquiring medicinal plants was unsurpassed by any independent businesses due to their generations of partnerships with their providers. Plants from all over the globe were imported into Britain under their request, plants that otherwise would have never made it into the British market.

While Voldemort was at large, Daniel had been able to stall choosing sides by selling his product at equal prices to both sides. It was this promise of non-support that caused the family to be overlooked by both factions. Daniel's only side was to his family, and by honoring the systems in place he was able to make a reputation for the Greengrass name.

While he didn't agree with the practices Voldemort had put in place, pureblood society was still a pillar of the wizarding world. He had been in an arranged marriage via contract to his own wife and while it wasn't perfect they had lived happily. His own children would be no exception to this tradition. He made every effort to educate them on what their future would be.

Daphne, his eldest daughter, was perfect. Every lesson was drilled into her without complaint. She understood what her position was in the familial hierarchy, and she had always played pureblood part to perfection. His younger daughter Astoria was more free spirited, it was through Daphne's request that he was a little more lax with the younger sibling. As long as Daphne understood how important she was to the future of their family, then everything was as it should be.

**XX**

Daphne was combing her hair in the mirror, paying extra attention to the end of her long tresses. No matter how perfectly straight the rest of her hair was, the look would fall apart if the ends were ever split or unkempt. After her hair came a light layer of makeup, always directed at enhancing her existing features, never to cover them. A layer of foundation was then applied, with some blush to gently highlight her cheekbones. Next were the lips, a layer of pale lip balm was applied to ensure they would look moist and inviting. She finished off her morning routine with a small application of eye liner and eye shadow to sharpen her eyes.

Glancing back again at the mirror, "perfect," she said aloud before turning away to get dressed.

Daphne was a perfectionist, every detail and every action was carefully thought out. While she hadn't always been this way she had understood the more attention she brought to herself, the less attention would be brought to Astoria. Above everyone else in her family, Astoria came first. It was always her hope that Astoria would be able to live out her life the way she wanted. At least one of them could be happy. Astoria was always too kind for their world, a precious innocent Daphne had promised herself to protect.

Selecting a pair of black tights, she laid her outfit out on her bed. Black tights with a matching pair of underwear were placed on top of her school uniform. The green tie stark in contrast against the white blouse. The skirt laid off the the side near the black robes that would go on last. On her desk sat a collection of bracelets, rings, and earrings of assorted sizes. She carefully considered one of the earrings before deciding against it.

Daphne had pulled her tights up to about mid thigh before there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's just me Daphne," came Astoria's small voice from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute," replied Daphne as she quickly finished putting on the rest of her clothes. Briskly walking to the door, it swung open as she greeted her sister with an embrace.

"What's up Tori?" she asked, drawing the little girl against her chest.

While still in her older sister's arms, "father's looking for you. He wants to speak to you before you leave for the express." her voice was muffled against Daphne's robes.

Frowning, Daphne pulled away from the little girl before they shared a pointed look. While their head of household was never cruel, his interactions with them usually involved business of some sort, it was very rarely that he ever spoke to them on a whim.

"That's all I wanted to say, good luck! I still need to finish packing," said Astoria and she happily bounded back to her own room further up the hall.

_Always late to_ _rise,_ Daphne thought with a roll of her eyes. Turning back to her room, she stowed the remaining straggling items into her truck before shutting the lid. Pulling out her wand she pointed it at the trunk before waving it in a small spiral. _Reducio_ she incanted, watching the trunk shrink to a more manageable size. Placing the trunk within the pocket of her robes, she departed to her father's study.

**XX **

There was a soft knock on the door.

The Greengrass patriarch paused before setting down his pen. Pen's were so much simpler than quills; he had found out so many years ago. While Britain was isolated from their muggle counterparts, the rest of the world was not. He had been exposed to many muggle practices his international counterparts had practiced. Why use parchment when plain paper was so much easier for personal documents. Official documents for the ministry were always done by quill and parchment, but for his own records he had always preferred the easier approach.

"Enter."

The twin oak doors opened as if by themselves before Daphne entered. Her posture immaculate as she took each step, her head was held high and her back rigid, she was the perfection most purebloods strived for. She walked further into the study until she was just in front of the large black oak desk, taking a moment to glance at the documents on the desk before looking to address her father.

"You requested my presence father?"

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Daniel spoke with deliberation "Daphne, as you know this is your last year at Hogwarts. With the defeat of Voldemort, most of magical Britain will be looking to rebuild and regain what they've lost. There are many families that have lost members and are now in a panic due to having only a single remaining heir." He paused to assess his daughter before continuing. "As you probably understand, I've been approached by a number of suitors interested in you, each one has come with a very healthy offer for your hand in marriage. I wanted to prepare you for the strong possibility of one of these contracts being executed as soon as you graduate."

"I understand father," replied Daphne, no visible emotions showed on her face. It wasn't much of a shock as Daphne had always expected something like this. It was already generous enough of her father to wait until her schooling was over. Many students in her class had already been locked into marriage contracts as early as fourth year. She was glad at least her schooling wouldn't be neglected for a hand full of galleons.

"That will be all. As always, I expect you to keep up your grades and assist your sister whenever possible. You represent the Greengrass name, do not let me down. You are dismissed," with a wave of his hand, Daniel looked back down to his earlier documents.

**XX **

The process of getting to Hogwarts was a familiar one. The number of 7th year students was lower than it had been the previous years. A large number of families had fled the country after the fall of the ministry. Voldemort had attacked the ministry as soon as they had gone public with his return. Cornelius Fudge had been adamantly against the return of the dark lord and it seemed for a good reason too. The defamation of Harry Potter and Dumbledore had been all that stood between magical Britain and Voldemort's outright takeover.

Voldemort had bide his time while secretly recruiting more members for his cause. Without the ministry's support, the DMLE was unable to train more Auror's in time. It was as soon as the Daily Prophet started reporting on death eater raids when Voldemort made his move. The takeover had been swift, many officials were attacked in the midst of night. With so few members showing up to the ministry the next day, the raid on the ministry was ill defended and Voldemort quickly captured the central hub.

The one shining light in all the darkness was Harry Potter. The green eyed boy had disappeared sometime in the winter of his 6th year after the ministry had fallen. Dumbledore had been training him in secret as everyone later found out. With the disappearance of Harry and his friends, times were dark as the majority of magical Britain assumed their hero had deserted them.

It was during the final attack on Hogwarts that the golden trio had shown up. Throwing spells with frightening speed, Hermione and Harry had kept the majority of the forces from being able to retaliate. Ron had made his way up the side while they were distracted and beheaded Voldemort's familiar with the famed sword of Gryffindor.

While no one understood exactly why that had been so important, it took the beheading of the snake before Ron and Hermione were able to turn their combined assault on the bulk of the death eater forces. Their attacks rallied the Hogwarts remaining staff and students to do the same. It was a battle of monumental proportions as both sides took casualties, the students had to the surprise of many, shown some sort of training as they also worked in conjunction.

It was obvious the students had been trained after watching them work together. Some students focused entirely on shielding and deflecting spells, protecting their more offensive counterparts. Other students focused entirely on the offensive, their wands never stopped moving, a multitude of colors flying from the tip.

In the midst of it all, Harry dueled Voldemort alone.

Harry Potter chained spells together in a way very reminiscent of the former headmaster. The very earth was his tool as he transfigured the earth into lions, eagles, badgers, and anything else you could think of. Harry was a one sided army as he commanded the torrent of creatures. The elements lent their support as he called down lightening strikes and gales of wind. The two wands in his hands blazed with light as he made full use of the elder wand along with his own holly. There was never a moment of pause as he alternated casting spells between the two.

The dark lord wasn't without his own skill however, fiendfyre raced from his wand in torrents taking the form of a basilisk with its gaping maw. The cursed fire consuming all within its path before Harry's own fire clashed. It seemed Harry was not the perfect light mage everyone expected him to be as he too utilized the cursed fire, but his took the form of a phoenix. It was as if fawkes himself was Harry's avatar when the two forces clashed.

Harry had dueled the dark lord to a standstill for nearly an hour before his friends subdued the death eaters. It was the combined forces of entirety of Hogwarts and the golden trio that finally overwhelmed the dark wizard. Harry was the last person to cast a spell as his transfigured spears of stone that embedded into Voldemort. Impaled against the ground, the final evil took its last breath.

In the aftermath of the battle, Kingsley Shacklebolt became the new minister of magic with Ameilia Bones as the director of the DMLE. With Harry being a close friend of the two and the deciding factor in the war, Harry was untouchable. To magical Britain, Harry was the new Merlin. Nobody dared speak against him as the reporters could only sing praises. The final battle was witnessed by so many, that nobody dared question his magical prowess. Everyone wanted to be his friend, everyone wanted to be Harry Potter.

It was here in the great hall that everyone could find Harry now. The final battle and the return of the ministry had enabled the school to resume its duration as normal. The students were finally returning without the looming threat above their heads. The school cheered during the grand opening feast when headmaster McGonagall invited Harry to the front to make a speech.

_"What we've experienced, no other youth our age should have had to go through. Albus Dumbledore devoted the remainder of his life towards ensuring that we would all have a future. It's without his guidance that our war would have never ended. I was privileged enough to receive his tutelage in his final years as he placed his hope in me, and in our generation as a whole. I ask that you all look at me as just another student, because without the help of everyone here, our triumph would have never been possible. Thank you every one, and a final toast to Dumbledore," with the end of his address, Harry raised his goblet._

_Every student raised their goblets regardless of their year, even the first years participated. The mood was somber yet hopeful as they recognized the loss of life yet lived on for the hope of their bright future._

The feast went on from there as it had every year before. The first years were sorted as they bounced with excitement. The tables cheered as they accepted their new members into the ranks for the following years to come. Even the Slytherins were in a cheerful mood as not all of them had been supporters of the dark lord. Many of the Slytherin were in a state of distress during the last war as they had only wanted to avoid the fight. It was difficult to stay neutral when there had been so many supporters of Voldemort's propaganda. The majority of the supporters had been killed during the final battle, the Malfoys, Notts, Goyles, Avery, Lestrange and Crabbe had all but breathed their last breath. Many of the pureblood families ended the same time the war had.

While house rivalry still existed to some extent, the fire behind the rivalries had dulled to small cinders. Students were still proud of their houses, but the outright hatred and animosity had all but dissipated.

This was a new era for the wizarding world.

**XX **

It was the first night of schooling where Daphne Greengrass could be seen sneaking in the dark halls. Each Slytherin shared a room with two others and privacy was now a difficult resource to come across. With Horace Slughorn as their new head of house, their previously private rooms had been combined in efforts to change the paradigm in the once aristocratic house. Now the head of house was dead set on preaching unity and cooperation.

Trying her best to stay silent, Daphne made her way towards the 7th floor. Sometime during her fourth year, she had discovered the room of requirement while wandering the hallways during the tournament. She had been looking for somewhere to be by herself when the door revealed itself. It was during the following years that gossip from other students in her house convinced her it was too dangerous to continue using the room. Draco has been especially verbal about the impending assault on the room by Umbridge.

Now that things had finally quiet down, the room could be her escape once again.

Quickly closing the door behind her, Daphne let out a sigh of relief as she entered her sanctuary. The room had morphed into a replica of her room at home. The familiar setting was a welcome retreat.

Walking towards the bed, Daphne began discarding her clothing, letting her robe drop to the floor as she loosened her tie. Her blouse came next as she shimmied out of her skirt, unbuttoning her shirt button by button. By the time she reached the edge of her bed she was completely bare.

While she had taken to the pureblood traditions better than anyone else, the constant pressure was always there. Being perfect was not as easy as she always made it seem, it was during nights like this where the sweet release of the flesh was all that stopped her from insanity. It was unlikely she would would find passion in her future so she looked for it within herself.

The lack of privacy in the dorms the lately made it hard to find any time for herself and it had mounted unsurpassed amounts of frustration and stress. It was in this room where she found the privacy and comfort to relieve herself.

Here she didn't have to be Daphne Greengrass the heiress, here she was just the same as any other girl.

Laying with her back against the headrest, she slowly trailed her hands along her body. She cupped both hands on her chest before trailing her right hand down her abdomen, her left softly pinching the nipple. As her left hand tweaked and pulled at the small pebble, her right hand trailed lower and lower before finally resting at the peak of her crevice.

Daphne let out a small moan as she rubbed the peak of her femininity in small circles. A slow ache started to burn as she felt herself getting more and more aroused. She leaned back as she spread her legs wider trying to gain more access to the sacred area between her thighs. She dipped her fingers lower, coating them in nectar before trailing back up towards her pearl.

She was glad she didn't have to be quiet as the moans slowly got louder. Her left hand switched between her breasts as she tried her best to stimulate both sides, pinching and pulling hard at her nipples. Her mouth was an open O as she moaned, her breath coming out in short pants. Her other hand was slow but began to speed up and she traced circles around her clit. The slow burn became an inferno of heat as she pushed herself towards climax.

"Fuck," she whispered as the ministrations became even more intense. Her fingers finally dipping down as they pumped her sex slowly.

So lost in her passion she never noticed the door to the room open before softly closing. A shimmer of light entered before seating itself on a nearby chair.

Her fingers pumped faster and faster as her breaths became shorter and shorter. It was moments later when she let out a muffled scream, her body taut, as she bit down on her fist, the other hand still continuing its ministrations.

Her hand finally laid still as she fell over on her side. Only the sounds of her panting could be heard as she basked in the glow of her aftermath. She took a moment to collect her breath before sitting upright on the head rest, her eyes still glazed over in a daze.

"That's quite the show," her head snapped to the right, hands grasping at the sheets on the bed as she tried her best to cover herself.

One wandless summon later and her wand had flown from her pile of clothes towards a floating hand in the chair. The translucent cloth was slowly pulled away before finally revealing one Harry Potter sitting in the chair with her wand in hand.

"Potter," she spat "What are you doing here?"

"The better question Greengrass, is what are you doing here?" he retorted as he idly played with her wand, twirling it between his fingers. "Imagine my surprise when I made my way here to let off some steam, only to find you in such a precarious position." A small smile breaking upon his lips.

"It's none of your business what I'm doing here, give me back my wand Potter!" she cursed as she held the sheets closer to her chest.

"I don't think I will actually," he said before leaning forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. "It seems I've caught the pureblood queen in a not so perfect situation. What would you do in my position?"

While they had never conversed in the past, the pair had shared a few classes together. She was easily one of the more attractive women in their year and it would be hard not to notice. It was mainly due to Daphne's icy exterior, as Harry had tried to be amiable in the past. Every attempt to speak or cooperate had been met with silence and a stone cold glare. While there had never been outright animosity on Daphne's behalf, conversing with the Gyriffindor's golden boy would have caused trouble for her by her fellow Slytherins.

"What do you want Potter?" she asked carefully, trying her best to assess the situation.

"Just the same as you, I just came here to blow off some steam."

If looks could kill, Daphne's glare would have most likely been the last thing Harry ever saw.

"If you don't leave, I'll tell everyone you cornered and assaulted me," she said while trying her best to appear threatening.

"It's your word against mine, but I think you already know how that will end."

Daphne paused, he was right. This was Harry fucking Potter, he was untouchable right now. There was nothing he could do wrong short of murder, he had friends in the ministry and within the school that would gladly side with him. Double so because despite saving the entirety of magical Britain, and he never made a single request.

She considered the situation before once again asking, "again Potter, what do you want?"

"Get up."

Her hands trembled as she held the thin sheets separating her bare skin from his gaze.

"W-w-what...?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself Greengrass." said Harry with an even voice.

With her hands still shaking, she slowly dropped the sheet as her legs slide out from under the covers. The cold stone of the floor pressed against the soles of her feet where they made contact. An invisible breeze touched her skin as she slowly slid out of the bed. At the edge of the bed she stood, the entirety of her body bare to him as his gaze soaked up everything.

"Drop your hands," he commanded when he noticed Daphne trying her best to maintain her modesty. Her hands slowly dropped to her sides as the creamy gaze of her skin was uncovered. Pert pink nipples still hard from her earlier ministrations were unveiled. The light blonde curls covering her sex came to view with her hands no longer there to provide security.

"Beautiful," he whispered, her face aflame with a blush. This was the first man outside of her family to see her naked. She felt exposed, vulnerable. This was a feeling that should have been reserved to no other man besides her husband. It felt as if her very soul was laid bare as she could feel his gaze trail up and down her body.

"H-happy now?" she bit out, trying her best to maintain her bravado. It was clear the situation was no longer in her control. Her hands were still against her sides as she was left completely at the mercy of Harry Potter.

"Tell me," he started, before getting up from the chair and walking towards her. "What was a perfect pureblood like you, doing when I walked in?"

"You would never understand," she said, looking away from him and towards the floor. Anything was better than meeting his gaze.

"Try me," he said as he walked circles around her figure, slowly drinking in all of her feature, arousal slowly building.

"You're Harry fucking Potter, the world revolves around you." she admitted, "for common folk like us, we still have to abide by the rules of this world. Do you think I want to act perfect all the time? Do you think I enjoy walking around like I don't give a shit about what's happening? I do it because it's what expected of me, I have my reasons for acting like I do, just like you have yours. The difference is short of a miracle, my life is already predetermined." She paused to catch her breath, clearly getting worked up before continuing, "I have people that depend on me to be the way I am, and excuse me for wanting some time to myself for a chance to relax and feel normal."

Harry paused mid step.

"Do you think I enjoy being under a microscope? Do you think I enjoy having my every move watched like I'm some sort of animal? Greengrass, you couldn't even begin to understand what my life is like. It wasn't like I wasn't watched before. I have thousands upon thousands of wizards and witches looking towards me for guidance every day. Feeling normal is a privilege I'll never get to earn." he spat.

Taking a step closer, she could feel his breath on her face as he whispered in her ear, "bend over, hands against the bed."

"W-what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Terrified was the only word that could describe Daphne in that moment. She wasn't ignorant of what took place during the final battle. Harry Potter was leagues above her in magic. He knew spells that she couldn't even begin to comprehend, and she didn't even have a wand. Her breaths was short as she turned around slowly and leaned over the bed. Bracing herself, she placed her hands slowly down on the silken sheets.

Letting out a small yelp, she felt her hands hit with a sticking charm. Giving a small tug she found that her hands were charmed to the bed itself instead of just the sheets. Her arms were completely immobile.

"Spread your legs," he commanded.

Her face burned as she moved her right foot, one step to the right, the left following respectively.

"Wider."

Moving each foot even further to the side, she yelped again as she felt sticking charms hit her feet. Pulling, she felt her feet stuck against the cold stone floor, her pelvis flush against the bed as she felt herself bare to his gaze.

"What do you think everyone would say if they could see the perfect pureblood princess in this position right now?" he said as he slowly laid a hand on her bottom.

"I'll fucking kill you," she spat out, her voice muffled against the sheets of the bed.

_SMACK _

"Did I say you could speak?" he lectured, as he placed his hand against her bare rear and began kneading slowly. His left hand came down to brace himself against the bed as he leaned down next to her. The right hand continuing its ministrations as it slowly traced down the side of her hip before making its lap around back up her inner thigh. She whimpered as she felt his hand trail closer and closer towards her lower lips.

Daphne felt no better than the common whore as her body betrayed her. Her hips moving back towards his hand as she ached for his touch, his fingers never directly touching her. It was obvious she was unable to hide the accumulating moisture between her thighs. The bright lights glistening against her wet opening.

"Oh my," she heard him whisper as he finally made contact. An inferno of heat blossomed as she felt his fingers trace her bottom lips, the light feathery touches driving her towards madness.

Daphne could feel his breath on her ear, the feeling only adding to the burning arousal she felt. Her own touches never felt this intense. She could feel his fingers slowly tracing her outer vulva as he slowly wet his fingers on her. It was driving her crazy, in that moment she felt so helpless. His slow ministration doing nothing for her relief, but only adding fuel to the flame.

Harry could only smile, he could tell exactly what he was doing to her. With her face flush against the bed she couldn't see a single thing he was doing. He could feel her bucking towards his hand, seeking relief for the building pressure. He was driving her fucking wild, and he loved it.

She wimpered, "P-p-lease."

"Please what?" he whispered, never stopping his fingers as he made his laps around her pink opening. His fingers were absolutely coated in her juices as he teased further. It was very clear what she wanted.

Burying her face further into the covers, Daphne screamed. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, it was cruel. She ached in a way that she never felt before, the feeling vastly different than anything she had even been able to do herself. In silent protest, she bit down on the sheets, unwilling to say anything more.

Harry chuckled, he could keep this up for as long as he wanted. It wasn't his will being tested, it was hers. Despite her words he could feel her bucking against his fingers, trying their best to get them to push further. With every push towards his him, he pulled away.

Seconds later for Harry, an eternity later for Daphne, she could feel her resolve crumbling. Another scream ripped from her throat, muffled against the sheets. Her frustration was building. This action served nothing but only furthered the amusement of one Harry Potter.

He felt powerful. It didn't matter how many spells he could cast with his wands, or what power he controlled politically. The power he held over this one girl, in this one moment, was intoxicating. He could feel her whimper and moan against the bed as she desperately pushed into his hand. He was driving her insane and he loved every fucking moment of it.

"P-p-please," she cried out again, her voice muffled by the sheets.

"Please what?" he said again, this time louder.

"P-please touch me," she whispered, tears slowly forming at the edge of her eyes. She could feel her resolve being destroyed by the feeling of completely submitting to this man. The pressure from her life, her expectation, and her body, completely fell away as she wanted for nothing more than the sweet release he was denying her. The end to this sweet torment was the only thought that dominated her mind. She was going insane.

A gasp escaped her throat, a moan soon followed as she felt his hands finally dip into her velvety folds. She could feel his rough calloused fingers pushing ever so slowly against her opening as they slipped in without a complaint. She gasped again, still sensitive from her earlier session, the fingers slowly pumping in and out of her.

"H-h-harder," she called out, this time louder.

His fingers came to a stop, still inside her. "Are you forgetting something?"

She screamed again, both internally and externally. This experience was the single most frustrating experience of her life. She ached for his touch, but her pride and upbringing wailed in protest.

"Harder p-please," she cried out, throwing aside her pride.

Smiling, Harry once again resumed his ministrations, doubling the effort.

Daphne Greengrass, the ice queen of Slytherin was bucking and moaning under his fingers. While lacking experience with the fairer sex, this was the single most erotic experience of his life. He could feel her clenching against his fingers, pushing back further and further trying to drive his fingers deeper. Daphne was crying out in full abandonment, surrendering herself to him fully. The experience was exhilarating.

The heat pooled and built between her thighs as she felt his fingers pump in and out. Her body tense and coiled as she could feel the upcoming climax. Harry could tell as well when he began to speed up his movements, their combined efforts slowly building to a crescendo.

With a piercing cry, she screamed as she felt herself release all over his fingers. A spray of fluid coated his fingers and he felt her tense and her body go taut. Tears escaped her face as the feeling of relief was far too intense.

She began sobbing into the sheets as the feeling of her climax echoed throughout her body.

Suddenly worried, Harry quickly undid the sticking charms on her hands and feet as he climbed into the bed and layed his back against the headrest. With little effort, he pulled the sobbing woman into his embrace, cradling her face against his chest.

Her arms came up and encircled him as she continued to sob, tears drenching his shirt.

"It's okay, it's okay," his repeated into her ear as he gently caressed her head. His hands running down her silvery blonde hair, making sure to use the hand that wasn't coated in her release. His other hand lay on the small of her back and he gently held the crying girl.

Daphne's mind was blank, she could feel the warm embrace against her skin. She could feel his warm ministrations against her head. She could feel herself crying but she wasn't even sure why. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around the figure as her tears came to a stop, the feelings of pleasure still wracking her body in echos.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear.

Daphne giggled, her mind still in a clouded haze. Hearing him apologize was the last thing she expected, he did understand what he did to her right? It wasn't like he had force himself on her. It was the most intense orgasm of her entire life and in his embrace she felt safe, she felt free.

"You should be, you made me cry." she whispered out, her face in a pout. As she looked up, she made eye contact with his emerald green eyes. The warmth from his eyes radiating just as strong as the heat from his embrace. His eyes were full of concern and care. It was the kind of gaze Daphne had rarely experienced before, it left a warmth that radiated in her core.

"To be honest, I was expecting you to be mad at me. I didn't expect you to start crying."

"I'll be mad later, just don't move," she said, burrowing her head further into his chest.

Daphne was in bliss, the entirety of her stress had melted away. This experience was different than her usual sessions. For once it felt like she had completely surrendered herself to someone else. The loss of control was both scary and exhilarating. The feeling of his embrace after just cemented her feelings. Despite her initial terror, the experience as a whole was one she relished.

Harry just continued stroking her hair, never stopping his steady motions. Her gentle breathing was relaxing to his ears.

The two fell asleep, embraced in one another.

**XX **

It was early next morning before a loud pop awoke the pair.

"Master Harry, Master is gone be late if you don't get up" they heard in a small squeaking voice.

The pair stirred from their slumber as memories from the night before bombarded their minds. Their arms were still wrapped around each other; Daphne's bare skin still pressed against his chest. The two slowly opened their lids, hands coming up to wipe the sleep from their eyes.

Green met blue as they made eye contact once again.

The feeling of warmth and comfort was still present leaving Daphne feeling empowered. Leaning up, she slowly placed a chaste kiss on his lips, silencing any words that might have come from his mouth next.

"Same time tonight, meet me here. We'll talk then," she whispered as she swiftly departed the bed and collected her clothes. Quickly donning the attire, she turned around giving the messy black haired boy one last look before exiting the room.

Harry just watched as the figure from the night before disappeared around the edge of the door.

"Master, Master, yous must get up!" Dobby called once again.

With the words finally registering, Harry shook his head and stretched before taking Dobby's hand and disappearing with a soft pop.

**XX **

Harry was in a daze as he sat though his classes for the day.

Still unsure of why exactly he had done what he had done, the memories from the night before still burned brightly. Her words had impacted him deeply. While the two lived in completely separate worlds, the pressure placed upon them from society had been the same.

Every action leading up to the defeat of Voldemort was always with the betterment of everyone in mind. The sole focus of his training with Dumbledore and the crusade that followed was to save magical Britain. Being in that room felt different though, for once it felt like he could be selfish. The amount of power he held over Daphne in that room was intoxicating. The feeling of her squirming under his fingers and begging him for release was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

It was through some sort of sick perverse pleasure that he watched her break down. He enjoyed the sight of the perfection that was Daphne Greengrass becoming something else entirely. Her erotic moans and flushed face had been engraved into his memory.

A part of him could sympathize with the girl. There were many times in his life where he had felt helpless. His entire ordeal leading up to the recent years had been nothing but a struggle. It wasn't like he was clueless of the situation. There wasn't much Daphne could have done if he had pushed her harder. It was part of his hero complex that convinced him to embrace her afterwards, her tears were a good motivator. It seemed it had been the right move too as the next morning she had kissed him!

It wasn't the first kiss Harry had ever experienced. Compared to the ones he had shared with Cho Chang and Hermione Granger, however, this one had felt natural, It felt right. Maybe part of the reason was due to their shared embrace throughout the night. The encounter as a whole was a surprise. Harry had never expected to act that way, it was almost as if something else had taken over. Then again, his confidence had never been as high as it was now. The looming threat of death was finally gone, and Harry could live his life fully for once.

His thoughts turned towards the night ahead as he was unsure of what exactly he was planning on saying. An apology was a good start, but he wanted more from her.

**XX **

Daphne stared out the window with a blank expression on her face. Classes were the same as usual but it was difficult to focus. Last night's encounter was still fresh on her mind. It was like a wet dream, only it actually happened. Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world had held her down and forced a mind blowing orgasm on her before holding her close as they had fallen asleep together.

It wasn't like Harry Potter wasn't attractive, more than half the witches in Britain would give their left leg to be with him. He was powerful, rich, handsome, and many expected him to be Dumbledore's successor.

Daphne had always wondered what kind of man she would end up with. It wasn't like she was going to get a choice if her father had any say. There were several suitors already bidding for her hand and she had been resigned to her fate. Dreams of romance and passion had given way to logic and reason years ago.

Harry was different though, he was the perfect wizard to most witches. But despite his grandeur, he wasn't aware of what went on in their world. Harry was a lord, the lord of the ancient and most noble house of Potter yet he never acted the part. It almost seemed like he was unaware of his status. It was very unlikely that Harry's name would be a part of the suitors currently in line.

The night before had been the sweetest release she had ever experienced. The feeling of surrendering to a powerful man was intoxicating. The way she was unable to amount any sort of resistance was something else entirely. She had always schooled herself on being the perfect pureblood and was strong enough to dissuade anyone from encroaching on her image. Everything she had worked for, she did for her sister and her family, but never for herself. Other students were hexed and cursed as soon as they touched her. People learned quickly not to mess with her. It was both stressful and exhausting to maintain her facade.

What had occurred with Harry last night was the most liberated she had felt in years. She wanted more.

**XX**

It was nearly midnight before Daphne finally slipped into the room on the 7th floor. Quietly closing the door behind her, she could see the room was different this time.

The room was covered in red and gold tapestries with the famous Gryffindor emblem blazing at the center of each. The room was softly glowing with light from the fireplace in the center of the far wall. Gold couches were sprinkled around lined with thick red cushions all centered around tables for studying or anything else they would be needed for.

_'Probably the Gryffindor common room,' _Daphne mused as she noticed the figure in front of the fireplace. Deep in thought it seems like Harry hadn't noticed her walk in. Walking over to the wide couch, Daphne took a seat beside him on the far end.

Made aware of her presence, Harry turned away from his introspection and shifted his body towards her. Their eyes making contact again for the first time since that morning.

Silence permeated the the air before Harry opened his mouth to make the first move, "Daphne, I'm sor-"

"Stop," she paused, looking a little hesitant before continuing on. "Could you please hold me? It'll be hard for me to talk if we're looking directly at each other."

"How do you want me to...?"

"Just lay down on the couch,"

Shifting on the couch, Harry placed his back against the arm rest before moving his legs onto the length of the couch. Daphne wasted no time before moving into the open area between his legs, laying herself flush against her chest until the only thing he could see was the top of her head.

"Better," she whispered out, burrowing her head into the crook of his neck to get comfortable. Unsure of exactly what to do, Harry defaulted to his experience from the night before and wrapped his arms around her slender figure, one hand coming up to softly stroke her hair.

Completely relaxing in his embrace, Daphne opened her mouth to speak. "Harry, I-" she paused for a second unsure of what to say next. "I was really scared last night."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Let me finish," she took a deep breath. "What I mean to say is, despite being really scared I felt really happy. I think we talked a bit yesterday about how we both have things we have to deal with. I usually come here when I'm really stressed, and there's a lot of things that I worry about. While physical relief is great and all, it felt different with you here."

Daphne paused to collect her thoughts for a second. "I feel like I always have to be in control, but last night was different. I completely surrendered myself to you despite how embarrassed it made me."

Harry chuckled.

With a soft punch to his chest, she continued on. "What I'm trying to say is, I felt really free with you. Maybe it's because I know you're a powerful wizard, maybe it's because of everything you've done, but I think it's mostly because I've seen what a good person you can be, and I know I'm safe with you." Her words were slow and deliberate as she chose them with care.

The depth of her confession wasn't lost on Harry, "I'm glad you feel safe with me. It's going to sound bad though when I tell you how I felt about the night." Harry hesitated before continuing on, "What I did was for completely selfish reasons. I've always felt like I was out of control of my life, like things were always being force on me. Everything that came with being able to fight Voldemort was always more than I felt I could handle."

"But you still did it," she interrupted.

"Yes, but I've never wanted to do any of it, everything was just kind of forced on me. I did what I did because nobody else could. With you last night, I felt in control for the first time. Not to mention without a doubt you're one of the most beautiful witches I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Daphne fought hard not to blush.

"The feeling of touching you and having you listen and beg for me was intoxicating. It was one of the first times where I've ever felt selfish."

"Selfish? Potter, I'm the only one who finished there, let me remind you."

"Selfish, because I want to watch you beg for me over and over, I want to watch you scream my name as I play with you. I want you all to myself."

Daphne could feel the heat pooling in her lower stomach at his confession. It wasn't everyday the most powerful wizard in Britain confessed to wanting you all to himself. Words could not even begin to describe the embarrassment she was feeling in that moment. A small part in the back of her head screaming that she should feel enraged that a person would dare think such a thing about her. A larger part of her head was giddy with glee at the thought of someone wanting her in such a way.

"It's okay to be selfish sometimes..." Daphne whispered into his ear.

"Do you mean...?"

"You're a good person Harry, I don't think I would mind if it was you." she replied shyly. "It won't be easy though, there's a lot you don't know."

Harry smiled as he tilted her head up to look at her. Her soft blue eyes reflected the light from the fireplace as he gazed deeply, looking for any sign of hesitation. When he could find none, he leaned forward as she did the same. The pair met in a soft chaste kiss, their lips lingering a while longer as their foreheads touched.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work through it together. I'll have you know though, I might end up very selfish," Harry warned.

"I might be a little needy," she retorted.

"Then it's settled, you'll be selfishly mine" he smiled.

"I think I can live with that," she smiled.

With a kiss, the deal was sealed.

**XX **

**Let me know what you think in the reviews, I'm cycling through like 3 of my stories right now so updates will be sporadic. **


End file.
